


Back Again

by right_to_you



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/right_to_you/pseuds/right_to_you
Summary: Finn and Rey finally see each other again.





	Back Again

Seeing him for the first time since that day in the medbay was almost a shock to her system. But there he was all the way across the hangar giving orders to a group of young resistance soldiers. 

Even from where she was, she could see how he exuded confidence, strength, and power. He had changed, or more likely become more him than in those days after they met, when he was still figuring out what being himself meant. Still handsome, she was reminded how she had felt when she had met him, the dashing resistance soldier that she had mistakenly assaulted and insulted.

She could sense him in the Force now too, and he was resplendent, a pyre of light that she was drawn to like a moth to a flame. But even though she wanted to run to him, she remained rooted to her spot, just taking him in.

As he finished relaying orders to the strike time, Finn seemed to sense something. Turning his gaze away from the them, he noticed Rey standing by some crates in the far side of the hangar. 

She had changed her hair, and was wearing different clothes. But most of all she looked calm, controlled. Different than the conflicted, and wounded young woman looking for a place to belong. Whatever had happened while she was with Luke had changed her, and that made him nervous for some reason, he pushed that to the back of his mind though. Rey was back!

Without even realizing it, he excused himself from the soldiers and moved slowly towards her, a grin on his face. As she snapped out of whatever trance she had been in, she began moving towards him as well, mirroring his grin. 

Impatience took hold of them at the same time, and both broke into a run slamming into each other in a tight embrace as they laughed. Finn was the first to speak.

“You came back!”

“I promised you I would, just like you came back for me.”

She put her palms to his face wanting to take him in, alive, warm, and healthy, her beloved, she wanted to say friend, but theirs was more than friendship it was...Well she didn’t quite have the words for what she felt for him but it made her feel like she could take flight without a starship.

Finn held her tightly to him, feeling her heartbeat against his chest, her long calloused, slightly cold fingers touching his face, and he closed his eyes relishing her touch. The air crackled with energy and he felt right, free, and ready for anything. 

The two separated, realizing they had become the center of attention in the crowded hangar, with some hooting and hollering breaking out among the troops making them blush. Finn took her hand, gently pulling her towards the door. He needed to get them somewhere more private where they could hold each other and talk.

Rey went willingly, letting him lead her and wondering all the way if Finn would be alright with letting her kiss him.


End file.
